


Eiffel Tower (DaeJae/JaeDae smut)

by LetsEatPie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: JaeDae - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, asianfanfics, daejae - Freeform, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsEatPie/pseuds/LetsEatPie
Summary: What started off as a friendly encounter in a library escalated into a private lesson in the study room. (Originally uploaded on AsianFanFics by me.)





	

Daehyun was at his usual seat in the library, hidden beneath piles of books. He put on a pair of glasses in hopes that it would give Youngjae the impression that he was smart and hardworking and not inferior to him in terms of intelligence. He grabbed the nearest book from the pile and stared at its contents. He wasn't reading it, no. He couldn't; it was all gibberish to him. Instead, he flicked through the pages only to look at the pictures of cheeses and various buildings.

Youngjae walked into the library and sat at one of the three remaining seats. Opposite him was Jung Daehyun, the person with the most angelic singing voice he had ever heard. Oddly enough, he was too concentrated on a French textbook to notice Youngjae staring at him.

"I didn't know you studied French." Youngjae exclaimed.

Daehyun's cheeks reddened upon recognizing the voice. He stammered as his jumbled mind struggled to create any sentences.

_Aw, he's so cute when he's nervous._

"Uh...sí."

Youngjae smiled at him and held back a laugh. _Nice try, Daehyun. Nice try._

"Are you planning to go to France?"

"Yeah, I'd like to visit the Eiffel Tower one day."

"Oh? Is that so?" Youngjae asked with one eyebrow raised. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come. I want to show you something."

Daehyun took Youngjae's hand and allowed him to lead them both into a study room. As he took a seat, he heard a lock click behind them.

"Youngjae? Why are we here?" He asked as he watched Youngjae shutting the curtains.

"Oh, don't worry. This won't take long." He reassured Daehyun.

With slow footsteps, he walked over to Daehyun who intently watched every little movement he made. With the tension building up between them, Youngjae stopped in front of Daehyun and lifted his chin so that they looked each other in the eyes.

"That is, if you cooperate."

Youngjae pressed their lips together as he noticed a slight twinge of discomfort in Daehyun's eyes. Bestilled by the pleasant surprise, Daehyun allowed himself to melt into the captivating moment and moaned into the kiss. Youngjae slipped his tongue past the other's lips so they could explore each other; those were their unorthodox introductions. Daehyun released himself from the kiss and looked at Youngjae with half-lidded eyes.

"Isn't this a little unprofessional? You could've at least taken me to somewhere private."

Youngjae smirked at Daehyun. "I was just going to help you learn a few things. I don't know why you're having such perverse thoughts."

 _Oh, so now we're playing this game, are we? Fine, I'll play your game._ Daehyun pulled out a chair for Youngjae beside him.

"Take a seat then. You'll need it."

Youngjae walked around the table and sat on the chair opposite of Daehyun's. He folded his arms and leaned against the table to resist breaking character.

"First of all, 'yes' is _'oui'._ Not _'sí'_. Tu comprends?"

"Uh...oui"

An idea popped into Daehyun's mind and he decided to go with it as he knew it would help things move _faster._ He pulled out his phone halfway and left it there so that it could fall easily from his pocket.

"Good. N--what was that?" Youngjae was cut off by the sound of something hitting the carpeted floor.

"Oh, sorry. That was my phone." Daehyun crawled under the table and hesitated to continue.

_Come on, Daehyun. You can do this. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime._

Daehyun continued before his mind could make anymore Eminem references.

Daehyun popped up between Youngjae's legs and pushed the chair back to give himself more space. He placed his hand on Youngjae's crotch as he looked up at him.

"Why Daehyun, isn't this a little unprofessional?" Youngjae asked as he entangled his fingers in Daehyun's tousled hair.

"I don't know why you're having such perverse thoughts. I was just moving closer so I could hear you better." Daehyun smirked. "Especially those little moans you'll make. I don't want to miss any of it."

He shifted his attention back down and unzipped Youngjae's jeans, revealing the barrier of cloth that imprisoned the beast hidden underneath. Daehyun pushed the fabric aside and slipped his hand in, releasing Youngjae from the confines of his jeans. With a loose grip, he slid his hand down the shaft as he brought his lips down to the tip, circling it with his tongue. Youngjae tilted his head back as he sighed in pleasure.

"Come on, baby. I know you can take it deeper." He encouraged as he gently pushed Daehyun's head down further. With eagle's eyes, they watched each other with mutual lust. Daehyun pulled his head back and let it slip out of his lips. With the erection pressing right against his cheek, Daehyun expressed his enjoyment with a smile shrouded in bliss.

"You taste nice, Jae." He moaned with the most seductive voice he could do. Daehyun too was undoubtedly hard; an unmistakable bulge in his jeans caught Youngjae's eyes and he was commanded to undress. Abandoning his morals, Daehyun succumbed to his desires and obeyed Youngjae's request.

Youngjae pushed Daehyun's chest down against the table and held his lips right next to Daehyun's ear.  
"These walls are thin, so try to be quiet." He whispered with slight hostility, sending sparks of excitement between both of them. Youngjae reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He squeezed its contents onto his hand and made sure that his fingers were well-coated. Lowering himself, he ran his hand up Daehyun's bare thighs and watched him shiver against Youngjae's touch. With just a single finger, he prodded at the entrance before pushing it in. Youngjae repeatedly pulled his finger out and slipped it back in, luring out the moan Daehyun tried to keep contained. Soon a second and third finger was added and Daehyun felt himself withering in pleasure. Youngjae pulled his fingers out and stood up straight, slapping his dick against Daehyun's ass. Pushing himself inside, he smirked as he watched Daehyun pressing his forehead onto the table, exhaling sharply. With his hand still lubed from stretching Daehyun, he reached forward and gripped Daehyun's dick, pumping him in time with his slow thrusts. The rhythm between them was set by the beats of their hearts and every moan they made, every breath they took; it all helped to make a wordless song of their newfound intimacy. Between breaths, they exchanged sweet sighs of pleasure with each other as their hazy minds lost control of their bodies. Their hips collided roughly against each other as the table shook beneath them.

 

With his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing rigid and shallow, Youngjae felt his orgasm shooting through him. Through gritted teeth, he inhaled sharply as he pushed himself as deep as possible into Daehyun, giving him his whole load. As he slowly pulled out, he noticed Daehyun staring back at him, waiting for him to finish him off. Youngjae kneeled down as he took Daehyun in his hand once more. Youngjae only managed to hover his mouth over the tip, exhaling hot air onto it before a loud knocking on the door filled the room.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Someone shouted.

They paused momentarily. "Yes?"

"Library's closing in five minutes. Y'all better leave soon."

Daehyun sighed in frustration as they both hurried to dress themselves and making each other look presentable. Before leaving the room, Youngjae looked back at Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie."

"What?"

Youngjae grinned. "I can see the Eiffel Tower from here."

Daehyun looked down and blushed. No matter how _hard_ he tried to hide it, the bulge in his jeans was still clearly visible.

"We'll continue our lesson at a later date." Youngjae shouted as he left the room.

 

As Daehyun left the library, he received a text message from an unknown number.

 

_Meet me outside the library tomorrow at 5pm for our second lesson._

 


End file.
